Hero
by CiCi-Is-Psycho
Summary: Will Kagome forgive InuYasha for what he did? Will sesshomaru tell kagome how he feels about her?
1. Cheater!

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Kagome looked at all the pictures of her and InuYasha on her wall.

_'Will I ever be able to get over him?'_ she thought

BEEPBEEPBEEP

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and looked to see who was calling. Sango.

"Hey Sango," said Kagome

"hey, how's it going with you and InuYasha? You guys going to the end of the year dance together?" asked Sango

"no, he cheated on me, with my twin," said kagome sadly

"Kikyo?!?!?!?"Said surprised Sango

"yep,"

"kagome, can I call you back? Because im going to have to talk with some mutt who cheated on his girlfriend," said Sango

"Sango N--" but Sango had already hung up.

"Damn," Kagome said to herself

**Sango's P.O.V.**

Knock. Knock. (Sango was already at Inuyasha's door.)Izioy, Inuyasha's mother answered the door. 

"Oh, hi Sango, what do you need?" she asked

"could I please talk to InuYasha?" Sango asked

"Hold on," said Izioy, then called,"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"yes mother?" yelled InuYasha from upstairs.

"You have a pretty girl waiting at the door to talk to you!!" Izioy yelled back

"im not that pretty," said Sango, blushing. Izioy smiled a farewell.

Songo turned and face the house across from Inuyasha's. Then strong arms wrapped around Sango's waist and lips touched the back of her neck.

"Hello Kikyo," said InuYasha

A very hard and strong fist hit Inuyasha's nose. InuYasha stumbled back, letting go of Sango's waist and before he could call her Kikyo again, Sango turned and faced him. Inuyasha's face turned white.

"Know I really know you cheated on Kagome." said Sango, pissed off now. 

"Please don't tell Kagome," pleaded InuYasha. 

"Oh she already knows. She saw you and Kikyo kissing behind the bleachers during gym on Friday." Sango hissed. If you could make another shade of white, it was Inuyasha's face. (You could actually see through it!!)

"Whats going on?" asked Sesshomaru walking up the driveway.

"InuYasha cheated on Kagome, with Kikyo." said Sango. Glaring at InuYasha. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha (eyes blood red) and punched him square in the face. Inuyasha fell back and hit the ground hard. Sango's mouth fell open.

_'Even though Sesshomaru is Kagome's best friend, he should be Kagome's boyfriend,'_ thought Sango. She looked around for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had disappeared.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The song

20 minutes after Sango went to talk to InuYasha, Kagome was about to get something to eat for lunch when her phone and the doorbell rang at the same time. She answered her phone first.

"Hey Kagome, can I come over? I need to talk to you," said Sango.

"Yeah, sure that's fine," said kagome then hung up.

"Kagome get the door!!" yelled her mother.

"Alright, alright!!" kagome yelled back. The door bell kept ringing till she finally opened the door to find Sesshomaru standing there, his face somewhat concerned.

"Hey Sesshomaru, come on in, Sango will be here soon, I think," said kagome. Right when she closed the door the doorbell rang again.

"Ugh," Kagome sighed hen opened the door and in came Sango.

"Hey kagome, hey Sesshomaru," she said

"Are you to up to something," Kagome asked, suspicious of them since they both came to her house. Sesshomaru put his hands in his pockets and shook his head no.

"He isn't but I am," said Sango, "I meant to ask you about it earlier, but then the issue with InuYasha came up."

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well at the dance they are having a competition at who writes or sings the best song. And I wrote a song of my own hoping you would sing it at the dance. The audiences, or dancers, are the judges." said Sango

"But how do you know I have a good voice?" asked kagome.

"Our chorus teacher told me you should sing the song, cause I asked her who I could use to sing my song," Sango said.

"Oh. Well then I guess I will sing cause I cant let down my best friend," said kagome smiling.

"I knew you would say yes, well here are the lyrics, im going to be the drummer, so I need to find someone to play the guitar and someone to play the piano." said Sango, handing kagome the lyrics she wrote.

"Im pretty good at guitar, so I can play the guitar for you," said Sesshomaru. Sango happily handed him the guitar part for him to learn.

"Now I only need to get a pianist," said Sango

"How In the hell did you figure all this out for one song?" Kagome asked.

"I will never reveal my secrets. Not even to my best friends," said Sango, and Kagome began to pout.

"Oh stop pouting you big baby," said Sesshomaru, smiling.

"I am not a big baby!" said kagome still pretending to pout and stomping her foot.

"Your acting like one," said Sesshomaru, laughing at the face kagome was giving him. Since they were in the living room kagome got a pillow from her couch and threw It at Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru, Sango and Kagome got into a huge pillow fight(with the few pillows they had). They were all laughing.

'this is the very first time I've seen Sesshomaru smile, even laugh ever since I started going out with InuYasha. When she was going out with InuYasha, he would barely even talk about anything. Does this mean he likes me?' Kagome thought to herself.


	3. Fights

**ingKagome's P.O.V.**

"So all we need is a pianist?" Kagome asked Sango, after the pillow fight.

"Yep," said Sango, "well I gotta go, have to finish a history assignment,"

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow," Said kagome, Sango walked out the front door. Kagome's mother walked into the living room.

"Did Sango leave?" her mom asked.

"Yep, she had a history assignment to finish," said kagome,

"Do you have homework to finish?" kagome mom looked at Sesshomaru.

"No ma'am, but I do have to go, bye kagome, see you tomorrow." said Sesshomaru, walking out the front door.

"Bye Sesshomaru," but he was already out the door. Kagome went and got something to eat from the kitchen.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

Once Sesshomaru walked into his house, he was yelled at by Izioy, his stepmother.

"Why in the hell did you punch your brother?" Izioy asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled back, pointing at InuYasha, who was eating ramen for dinner, like always.

"Tell me Sesshomaru!!!" Izioy ordered

"He cheated on kagome!! With her twin sister, Kikyo!" he said glaring at InuYasha.

"You told me you broke up with her!" Izioy turned to InuYasha.

InuYasha just sat there silently playing with his food.

"So you were at Kagome's the whole time, then?" Izioy asked, turning back to Sesshomaru, calmed down a bit. Sesshomaru just nodded. After he ate dinner, Sesshomaru walked up to his bedroom, closed the door and practiced the song the Sango wrote.

_**Meanwhile… at Kagome's house………..**_

"How could you do this to your sister Kikyo?"Kagome's mom asked. Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table studying the song sango wrote. Kikyo just stood by the counter, not saying anything, just staring at the floor. Kagome's mom walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome stood up and was about to walk out the kitchen when Kikyo asked:

"are you ok about this kagome?"

"What do you think Kikyo? Does it look like im ok? how would you feel if you went out with InuYasha and he was cheating on you with me? Huh? How would you feel? Maybe you two deserve each other, cause your both backstabbers. Kagome walked out of the kitchen and ran up to her room. She tried to study the song but failed because of the tears falling down her face. She soon cried herself to sleep. The song fell on the floor.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_Im sorry it's taking me so long to write this next chapter. It might be a few more days till I post it. It's going to be a long chapter, and the final chapter. Im thinking about writing a sequel to it. Please let me know what you think of me writing a sequel. And if you want you can give me some ideas for the sequel(s)._

_Sorry again_

_Love, _

_Blonde-Goth-Named-CiCi. _


	5. Another Authors Note

To all my fans (and to knew ones) I will be changing the name of the story to Hero. I will be doing this ASAP!!! So make sure you keep up.

Im almost done with the last chapter, so It will be posted Friday, February 1st.

Love,

Blonde-Goth-Named-CiCi


	6. Ch4:Part 1

For Kagome, the two months passed too slowly. InuYasha kept following her everywhere, trying to talk to her. The only people she talked to was Sango and Sesshomaru. Sango was there when Kagome needed a girl talk. But Sesshomaru was there always, even when she didn't need anyone there. He watched her when she would cry herself to sleep, fighting the urge to barge in her window and tell her how he really feels.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Beginning of Senior Year**_

InuYasha caught Sesshomaru staring at kagome who was at her locker.

"dude, just ask her out already. You've liked her since she moved here in 4th grade," said InuYasha.

"If your so obsessed with me going out with her why don't you go out with her," Sesshomaru snapped.(wrong move Sesshomaru)

"Fine, I will," said InuYasha and he walked over to Kagome who was still at her locker. Kagome smiled when he walked over to her. After a few minutes, she hugged him, and when she wasn't looking, InuYasha winked at Sesshomaru and then walked Kagome to her next class.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Damnit!!" Sesshomaru said to himself. "I should have asked her then when InuYasha told me too, then she wouldn't be this hurt," Suddenly he got an idea. He looked at his clock. (He's in his room) it was 5:30.

"Good, Sango should b home from work by now," he thought, then he picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

_**Kagome's POV**_

Kagome was eating dinner when her cell phone rang.

"hey kagome, you want to go out and buy our dresses tonight?" Sango asked.

"why tonight?" kagome asked.

"well tomorrow is the dance so its now or never," said Sango

"hold on," said kagome. She turned to her mom who was sitting across from her. (Kikyo ate in her room now) "could I go out with sango to buy our dresses?"

"Tomorrows the dance isn't it?"her mom asked.

"yep,"said kagome.

"alright, heres a few hundred dollars, and whatever you don't spend you can keep,"her mom said.

"ok thanks mom," said kagome

"alright ill be there in about five minutes," said Sango, then she hung up. Kagome ran up to her room and got ready, after a few minutes she heard a car horn and ran downstairs and out the door. She found Sango's Mercedes sitting in the driveway. Sango was in the drivers seat while Miroku was in the passenger seat. Suddenly a rough hand grabed her left shoulder and clutched it tight making kagome whine. The hand jerked her to turn and face InuYasha, his eyes blood red and purple stripes across his cheeks.

'Oh no,!" kagome thought

"will you please listen to what I have to say and stop running from me!!!" InuYasha yelled in her face.

"NO!!!!!" kagome yelled back. InuYasha gripped her left shoulder hard making her bleed. Kagome screamed in pain. InuYasha then shoved her down on the ground. He lifted his arm about to strike at her, and Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the hit, but it never came.

Kagome opened her eye to find Sesshomaru kneeling next to her.

"You ok kagome?" worry in his eyes and face. Kagome shook her head and sat up and began to cry.

"Why did he do that to me? What did I do?" Kagome choked. Sesshomaru picked her up and hugged her. After a few moments, he helped her stand on her own, and then sowed her to his truck.

"where's sango and Miroku?" kagome asked.

"her and Miroku took inuyasha home, I told them to meet us at the mal,"said sesshomaru. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru walked her to his truck and opened and the passenger door, he closed the door gently when she got in, then walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"let me see your arm," he said. Kagome lifted her shirt sleeve and revealed five bloody holes from inuyasha nails. Sesshomaru ran his hand over her wound and kagome winced. He then pressed his poison hand over the wound and then released her shoulder. The wasn't even a scare left to prove he hurt her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," said kagome, smiling at him. Sesshomaru smiled back and then slowly leaned in towards her, pressing his lips softly to hers.


	7. Day of Dance

_**Day of Dance**_

The school bell had just ringed when kagome walked into her homeroom class. Kagome talked with Sango who sat next to her, and told her about last night.

"kagome," someone said her name, she looked around until she saw InuYasha on the morning announcements, "im sorry that I hurt you last night, please forgive me, and meet me in the middle of the dance floor at the dance tomorrow," A tear rolled down Kagome's face, she looked around the class room and everyone had the look of sympathy towards her, even the teacher.

For the rest of the day(till she got home to change for the dance)Kagome walked in a daze. She didn't remember anything the teachers told her. She couldn't think of anyone else except InuYasha and Sesshomaru. She was still in a daze when she went to work with Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango called. When kagome didn't answer, Sango got a huge pitcher full of water and poured it on kagome. Kagome fell out of the chair she was sitting in and her shirt was soaked.

"What time is it Sango?" kagome asked.

"Its 5:30, we've got to go get ready for the dance," said Sango, kagome jumped up, got a towel and ran out the store.

When they finally got to Kagome's house (Sango brought her stuff with her), they got in their dresses and were now putting on their makeup.

"Sango, is Sesshomaru ready for tonight, I mean for the song?" Kagome asked, putting on her mascara.

"I meant to tell you this last night, but Sesshomaru couldn't get the song right, he tried and tried, but he just couldn't, please don't be mad at him though," Sango said.

"Its ok," said kagome.

"Are you going to forgive InuYasha?" Sango asked,

"I don't know, I've been thinking all day about it," Kagome said now finished with all her makeup and putting on her shoes now.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, especially by that…that…"Sango wanted to say something but kagome cut her off.

"I know," Kagome sighed. When they finished getting ready they got into Sango's car and headed to the dance.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru sat on his bed with his guitar on his lap, practicing the song he wrote for kagome. InuYasha suddenly barged in wearing a tux and his long silver hair in a ponytail.

"Who's that song too? Your imaginary girlfriend?" InuYasha laughed at his own joke then suddenly stopped laughing," it better not be to kagome, cause she is mine," Sesshomaru completely ignored him. When InuYasha finally left his room, he finished the song and got ready, leaving the house 20 minutes later.

_Kagome's POV_

Sango and Kagome finally got to the school. They waited in line for awhile and when they got to the table to turn in your tickets, Miroku was their taking the tickets. When Sango handed him the ticket, Miroku grabbed her hand gently and looked up at her.

"Wait for me my beautiful Sango," and then he kissed the top of her hand. Kagome watched as Sango blushed and then walked away. She handed her own ticket to Miroku and caught up to Sango. They then both sat down on chairs that were against the wall.

After everyone was in at the dance, Miroku came out of nowhere and asked Sango to dance(of coarse she said yes.) Kagome got up to get something to drink when she saw something she wasn't suppose to see (according to InuYasha). InuYasha and Kikyo were dancing together.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru was looking for kagome when he found InuYasha dancing with Kikyo. He scowled at InuYasha who happened to look his way. Then Sesshomaru turned his head just a little to the side and he seen kagome in a beautiful black dress that tied around her neck and showed half of her back. Her hair fell over her face. She was crying. He walked over to her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, softly.

_Kagome's POV_

"Kagome," a soft familiar voice said. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over her.

"Don't look at me!" said kagome covering her face because her makeup was now ruined because of her crying. She got up and ran to the door but instead was gently grabbed on the arm and pulled into a hug by Sesshomaru. Kagome buried her face into his shoulder.

"And you don't look horrible kagome, you look beautiful," said Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped. After awhile they ended up dancing together. (Neither of them complained). After a few bands played their songs for the contest, Sesshomaru's name was called. He walked kagome to the front of the stage to where she could watch him. A few of Sesshomaru's friends got onto the stage. One sat down behind the piano, another sat down behind the drums and Sango got up on stage with her long red dress and held a violin in her hands.

"This song is to my best friend, Kagome, who I have actually liked for a really long time and I have just now got the courage to tell everyone, This song is called Hero." Sesshomaru said smiling down at kagome and then the song began, very slowly.

"Let me be your hero," Sesshomaru softly whispered into the mike

Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just wanted to hold you.  
I just wanted to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

After the song ended, Kagome ran onto the stage and hugged Sesshomaru tight.

"I love you, Kagome," Sesshomaru said to her. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru," she said. Sesshomaru slowly leaned in and pationatly kissed kagome on the lips while standing on the stage for everyone watched.

_**THE**_

_**END!!!!!**_

**__**

**_AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**__**

**_The song is called Hero by Enrique Inglesias. I hope you liked my story. Im hoping to start a sequal to the story._**

**_Thank You!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
